The present invention relates to control means for apparatus for cross-winding a package of textile yarn, and more particularly to such control means that varies the ratio of the rotational speed of the package and the frequency of yarn guide traverse.
It is known to cross-wind yarn onto a package in which the package is rotated at differing rates of rotation during the winding process. For example, the package may be rotated at a higher than normal speed during a high speed winding period or the package may be wound at a speed different than the normal winding speed during the time the package is accelerated from a standstill to its normal speed. Commonly, the cross-winding of a package is controlled to feed the yarn at the same angle with respect to the package during the high speed period of rotation of the package as during the period of normal rotation of the package. However, imperfections in the package and undesirable production in the quality of the yarn in the package can occur during the high speed winding period and the acceleration period of the cross-wound package.